You like me?
by SakuraUchiha93
Summary: One-shot. Sasuke and Sakura get trapped in a janitor's closet and who knows what can happen. Sasuxsaku. Warning:Sasukeooc and Karin-bashing. Review or I'll eat your babies...sorry!


**I was bored so i decided to write another one-shot...i'm running out of ideas so if you have any plz tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I wish i owned Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura was walking through her high-school hallways when she spotted the 'popular' kids coming her way. She quickly headed to the nearest door. Sakura didn't like the popular group because they always made fun of her pink hair. When she noticed where she was she tried to get out but it was too late. She was in the janitor's closet and a bucket had felled on the door handle breaking it so she couldn't get out. The room was small and dark; it would be hell to anybody who had claustrophobia. She got scared when she heard someone breathing, she was about to scream when someone spoke.

"What are you doing here?" said an emotionless voice which sounded strangely familiar.

"Sasuke, is that you?" asked Sakura.

"I could ask you the same question" answered Sasuke. Sakura didn't want to tell him that she was too afraid of facing a bunch of people who bothered her. So she lied.

"Umm…Kakashi-sensei asked me to bring a mop because some kid pucked in the hallways" she said hoping Sasuke had believed her. She was trying to find the light switch and finally found it; she turned the lights on and then wished she hadn't. There in front of her was Sasuke's chest and she could feel herself blushing.

"You still haven't answered, what are _you_ doing here?" she asked again.

"Hn, I'm hiding" he said.

"Hiding from whom?"

"Karin"

"But isn't she your girlfriend"

"I broke up with her"

"Oh"

"Now tell me, why are you really here" said Sasuke.

"What?"

"Sakura, you're not a very good liar" said Sasuke as he tried to sit down on the floor. Sakura sat beside him.

"Well, I was hiding from your friends" she said as she blushed.

"You mean Naruto?"

"No, your _other_ friends" she said.

"Why were you hiding?"

"Because they won't stop bothering me, they always make fun of my pink hair" she said now getting angry.

"Hn". Sakura ignored him.

* * *

Minutes had passed now and they still hadn't said anything to each other but Sakura broke the silence.

"Why did you break up Karin?" questioned Sakura.

"She was too clingy"

"Then why did you go out with her in the first place?"

"Because the dobe made me."

* * *

Again there was silence but this time Sasuke broke it.

"I also broke up with her because…I like someone else" he said. This caught Sakura's attention.

"Who?"

"It's a secret" he smirked down at her. She pouted childishly and Sasuke thought she looked cute.

"Can you at least give me some clues?" she said.

"Hn, she is very pretty." Sakura blushed.

"She is very loyal to her fiends, she is very smart but very innocent, she would go with me to the end and….she has pink hair" he said as he blushed.

"On I know…that would be, wait WHAT?" Sakura yelled.

"You like me?" she asked

"Well yeah, who else would I like, you're the closest girl to me and you've been with me since I can remember but when we entered high-school we somehow got separated."

Sakura was now flushing; she didn't know what to say.

"Sakura? If you don't say anything then I'll…….I'll kiss you."

"Wait, how come you never told me before?" she asked.

"Because I was afraid you would reject me"

"Why would I reject you?" she said

Sasuke shrugged.

"I was gonna tell you but then you started going on dates with other guys and I lost my confidence." Again it was silent until Sakura spoke.

"I like you too." Sasuke smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Just then the door opened and there was the janitor. He shook his head disapprovingly and grabbed a mop. He left mumbling things like 'kids these days'. Sasuke and Sakura laughed while they got out before the door got closed again.

* * *

The next day…

Sakura was at her locker when she heard footsteps; she turned to look who it was and groaned.

It was the popular kids, she was expecting them to start bothering her but what happened took her completely by surprise.

"Gomenasai Sakura-san, we will never bother you again" said a guy. Then they left. Sakura was surprised, she could see Sasuke in the distance smirking she smiled and went to him.

"What did you do to them?" she asked.

"Lets just say that I told them that if they bothered my girlfriend they would be in serious shit."

Sakura giggled. This was by far the best school year in her life.

* * *

**There you go...what do you think? Answer in reviews.**

**RxR!! If you do a magical creature will come to you tonight and give you 100...kay not really.**


End file.
